Pourquoi pas dans dix ans?
by tal'aura
Summary: Tous humains, K    Que deviennent 7 anciens Lycéens dix ans plus tard? POV Bella, à vous de lire!
1. Prologue Intro

**Disclamer: Les personnage cité ici dans cette fic, sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les utilsé pour faire fonctionner mon imagination.**

**OS; K+, Que deviennent 7 amis inséparable du Lycée dix ans plus tard? À vous de lire!**

**Voici un os amusant et peut être qui sait en résultat des reviews que je recevrai, s'il y aura une suite. Se sont les lecteurs(trices) qui le décideront.  
**

* * *

**OS: Pourquoi pas dans dix ans?**

**Intro**

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'étais nerveuse à cette idée de revoir d'anciens camarades de Lycée. J'ai 28 ans et je suis mère monoparentale. Mon fils à 9 ans. Son père Jacob, m'a abandonné pour l'université de Boston. Nous n'étions pas amoureux par le passé, nous étions que des _Fuck friends_ comme on dit quand on ne veut que du sexe avec quelqu'un, mais pas de l'amour. Nous avons oublié une fois de se protéger, mais je n'ai pas voulu avorter par la suite, je suis donc resté à Forks pour élever mon petit avec l'aide de mon père.

Je suis sûr que je suis la seule à ne pas avoir été à l'université. Je n'ai pas hâte de raconté ce que je suis devenu. J'avais honte de l'avenir de ce que je me suis donné et j'avais une rancune envers Jacob, il m'avait quitté sans même me dire au revoir.

Je m'habille décemment pour aller à ce rendez-vous que nous nous étions donné il y a dix ans, à la même heure et au même endroit où nous nous étions fait nos adieux.

Je laissai mon fils à son grand-père et je quittai pour les attendre dans le stationnement de mon ancien Lycée.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'avais hâte de revoir mes amis, ces amis qui me manquaient tellement aujourd'hui. J'étudie à l'Université de Yale en médecine et je suis de retour à Forks comme promis pour revoir tout mes camarades, ceux à qui j'avais promis d'être de la partie dix années dans le futur.

Je ne me suis jamais marié et je ne me suis jamais faite de petite amie, j'attends l'âme sœur et cette âme sœur est déjà prise depuis plus de dix ans, par Jacob. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont toujours ensemble. Cela me gênait, j'étais nerveux à l'idée de LA revoir. Je suis amoureux de Bella et ça depuis le début de l'adolescence.

Je quittai ma chambre d'Hôtel pour aller les rejoindre tous dans le stationnement de mon ancien Lycée.

**Point de vue de Jacob**

Depuis que j'avais quitté Forks pour Boston, je me sentais bien, heureux et vivant, plus personne pour me tourner autour, mais Bella me manquait, j'avais toujours été amoureux d'elle, je n'avais jamais osé lui demander de sortir réellement avec moi et j'avais quitté avec ce trou dans la poitrine qui n'était pas encore fermé. Je la connaissais par cœur, nous couchions ensemble par le passé, seulement en tant que besoin de sexe. Je l'avais quitté sans lui dire au revoir, pour ne pas souffrir encore plus. Je ne sais pas si ça été pareille pour elle.

J'avais hâte tout de même de la revoir, mais je ne voulais pas tous les revoir. La clique du passé, tout ça c'était fini, mais j'avais promis d'être là. D'être là pour elle, pour Bella.

Je quittai la réserve pour rejoindre mes anciens amis.

**Point de vue d'Alice**

Je suis la sœur jumelle d'Edward et la meilleure amie de Bella. J'avais hâte de les revoir tous les deux. Edward trop bolée, avait été plus loin que moi, trop loin de moi, il me manquait. Moi j'étais à Seattle avec Jasper. Nous étions mariés depuis cinq ans déjà et j'attends présentement mon premier enfant. Car Jazz avait juré, _Pas d'enfant avant la fin de l'Université!_ Et voilà nous en étions là lui et moi. Il est avocat et moi je suis designer de mode.

J'avais vraiment une envie folle de tous les revoir. Sauf Jacob, je l'ai toujours détesté, il avait volé Bella à Edward, même si mon frère n'avait rien fait pour convaincre Bella de sortir avec lui. J'attrapai le bras de mon amoureux pour qu'on se grouille à aller les rencontrer, j'étais excité à l'idée de tous les revoir.

**Point de vue de Jasper**

Je n'ai rien à dire, Alice à tout dit déjà! Tout ce que je peux dire est que… j'ai vraiment hâte de tous les revoir. Ils me manquent terriblement.

**Point de vue d'Emmett**

Ah l'Alaska! Il fait un froid de canard là bas à l'année longue! J'en avais marre, mais c'était Rose qui avait voulu y aller faire ses études et je l'ai suivi. Je l'adore, nous sommes ensemble depuis le Lycée et jamais on ne se quitte.

Il y avait dix ans de cela, j'ai juré d'être là à cette rencontre, pour rien au monde je ne manquerai ça!

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

Enfin ce grand jour tant attendu, C'était moi qui avait proposé ça à tous et chacun. Une rencontre dix ans plus tard. Ce serait amusant de savoir ce que nous sommes tous devenus. Ils me manquaient tous. Je suis mécanicienne de métier, j'adore les voitures et Emmett est mon employé, ça le vexe un peu, mais bon, c'était moi la boss dans ce domaine et il le savait très bien.

L'Alaska c'était super! Et aujourd'hui ce sera encore plus super de tous les revoir, de savoir ce que font tous et chacun aujourd'hui.

Je quittai le chalet avec Emmett pour aller à notre rencontre tant attendu dans notre ancien Lycée.

**La rencontre**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Mon fils ne doit jamais savoir, pour le moment, qui est son père. Évidemment son teint mat pourrait trahir le tout et tous mes amis connaissaient ma relation avec Jacob. De toute façon je savais déjà qu'on ne se reverra plus jamais après cette rencontre. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler de lui, je mentirai sur certain point. Je passerais surement pour la fille qui ne savait rien, mais bon, de toute façon ils ne reviendront pas.

Tous et chacun, avaient surement un bon emploi ou étudiaient encore… sauf moi. Et dès ce soir ils repartiront tous chacun de leurs côté.

Je m'assis sur le terreplein du stationnement du Lycée. Je soupirai et je virevoltais mes yeux tout autour à savoir qui était arrivé. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une silhouette qui me disait quelque chose. Ses yeux émeraude rencontrèrent mes yeux chocolat, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Sa chevelure hirsute n'avait pas changé. Il avait été mon meilleur ami au Lycée, sans compter Jacob qui aurait pu être plus s'il n'avait pas quitté Forks. J'en voulais terriblement à ce Quileute!

Edward s'approcha, je ne bougeai pas. Il était toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi impressionnant avec sa carrure de Dieu grec. Sa sœur me manquait et j'avais été déçue de ne pas la voir avec lui en ce moment. Qu'était-elle devenue?

Edward posa un doigt sur le dessus de ma main après s'être assis à mes côtés. Je regardai son geste avec nervosité.

«Salut!» Me dit-il.

Il m'avait l'air nerveux, pourtant, il y avait dix ans, nous avions passés cinq ans à se fréquenter.

Je levai mes yeux vers les siens.

«Salut!» Murmurais-je.

Je rougissais, j'en étais sûr et il l'avait surement remarqué. Tout ça c'était à cause de sa proximité envers moi. Il était trop près. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentis de tel par le passé, pas même pour Jacob, mais à cette époque, je ne voyais que Jacob, je ne vivais que pour lui, sans porter attention aux autres mecs, à Edward.

«Ça va?»

Je souris en guise de répondre, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire au risque de me trahir. Je me sentirai mieux lorsque les autres arriveront.

Edward se leva soudainement et quand Alice arriva je compris pourquoi et les autres arrivèrent. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Il ne manquait que Jacob.

Alice me sourit, Jasper lui tenait la taille, ils étaient donc restés ensemble, ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett, qui n'arrêtaient pas en ce moment de s'embrasser. Ils m'avaient l'air de vivre l'amour parfait.

«Il ne manque que Jacob.» Dit Edward.

«Non je suis là!»

Son ton de voix trahissait le faite qu'il ne souhaitait pas être ici. Allait-il être honnête envers nous?

Il se planta entre moi et Edward, ça me rendait nerveuse. Il me regarda.

«Salut!»

Je lui souris, incapable de lui parler.

Alice sautilla sur place, elle n'avait pas changé.

«Bon enfin nous sommes tous là! On fais quoi?»

Jacob soupira fortement, Edward baissa le regard et les quatre autres me fixaient comme ci c'était moi qui devais décider. Je rougis de nouveau.

«Euh… j'en sais rien et si on restait ici pour parler, on se raconte ce qu'on est tous devenue.»

«C'est une bonne idée Bella.» Me lança Alice.

Elle me serra contre elle.

«Tu m'as manqué!»

«À moi aussi, vous m'avez tous manqués.»

On aurait dit que ma prise de parole déclenchait l'entretien et les salutations. Jasper me serra lui aussi contre lui. Rosalie m'embrassa sur les joues et Emmett m'embrassa le front. Ils se serrèrent tous l'un contre l'autre, sauf Jacob, qui n'avait pas encore bougé. Il n'était vraiment pas réjoui d'être là.

Il me regardait.

«Bella tu m'as manqué!»

Comme pour tous les autres, mais j'avais l'air d'être la seule à qui il avait manqué.

«À moi aussi Jacob.»

Rosalie prit la parole.

«Et si on se disait en quoi on étudie?»

Edward parla le premier.

«Moi je suis à Yale, en médecine, il me reste deux ans à faire. Je repars demain.»

«Moi J'ai étudié à Seattle en design de mode.» Ajouta Alice.

«Et moi je suis avocat et j'étais à Seattle aussi.» Dit à son tour Jasper.

Rosalie parla pour elle et Emmett.

«Emmett m'a suivi en Alaska, même s'il n'a pas aimé, c'est moi qu'il aime et il fait tout pour moi.»

Il embrassa Rosalie.

«On a un garage à nous deux, Rose est la chef.»

Je ris.

«Je suis contente pour vous tous.»

Jacob entra dans le cercle.

«Et moi je suis à Boston, j'y retourne dès que cette converse est fini.»

Ils le regardèrent tous avec ébahissement, comprenant que Jacob n'était pas enchanté d'être là.

Moi je ne voulais pas dévoiler ce que je faisais, je ne faisais rien en fin de compte. Je me rassis sur le terreplein enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains. Tous mes amis avaient une belle vie, j'avais honte de ce que j'étais devenue.

«Et toi Bella, dans quelle Université es-tu allé?» Me demanda Edward.

Il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui pose la question. C'était encore plus gênant.

«Aucune.» Répondis-je.

Toujours mes mains sur mon visage, je pouvais entendre parfaitement les pas de chacun s'approcher de moi. Maintenant ils allaient tous me prendre en pitié et savoir ce que j'avais fait ses dix dernières années.

Je n'avais pas préparé de texte, je ne savais pas quoi leur mentir.

«Bella?» Me demanda Alice.

«Ce n'est pas important.» Lui lançais-je.

«Mais c'est pas toi qui avait dit que tu voulais aller dans l'Université la plus réputé? Dartmouth ou Yale?» Me demanda Rose.

«Tu étais aussi bolée qu'Edward, j'aurais cru que tu l'aurais suivie.» Rajouta Alice.

Fallait croire, qu'elle n'avait pas contacté son frère depuis longtemps. J'enlevai mes mains de sur mon visage, pour fixer Edward.

«Non, je n'ai été prise dans aucune université, on n'a pas voulu de moi nulle part.»

C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé à leur mentir.

«Tu t'y es prise trop tard?» Me demanda Jasper.

«Oui surement, il n'y avait plus de place nulle part.»

«Mais t'aurais pu t'inscrire l'année d'après Bella!» Me dit Edward.

Je soupirai.

«J'avais trouvé un travail, très bien payé, j'ai donc pas jugé avoir besoin d'aller à l'Université.»

Fallait croire que mon mensonge marchait à merveille, il en était même très facile de mentir.

«Tu travaille dans quoi?» Me demanda Jacob.

«Je travaille dans un jardin d'enfants, j'adore les gosses!»

Ils me sourirent tous.

«On est content pour toi.» Me lança Emmett.

Et s'ils savaient la vérité, ils me laisseraient tous tomber.

Ils s'assoyaient tous en ligne indienne sur le terreplein. On avait l'air de sept lycéens entrain de s'amuser. Nous approchions tous pourtant de la trentaine.

«Maintenant, qui est marié où pas?» Demanda Rose.

«Jasper et moi le sommes depuis cinq ans et nous attendions présentement notre premier enfant.»

«C'est super Al'. T'en ais à combien?» Lui demanda Rose.

«À 18 semaines, près de cinq mois.»

Jacob se leva.

«Et j'imagine que Rose et Emmett, vous êtes mariés aussi?»

«Non pas encore.»

«Ah! Bonne chance alors. Moi je dois y aller, je recommence mes cours demain, j'ai une longue route devant moi.»

Il me regarda en faisant le signe avec son pouce et son auriculaire qu'il allait m'appeler bientôt. Et il quitta. Je soupirai, je ne voulais pas le revoir.

«Et toi Edward, t'en es où dans tes amours?» Lui demanda Emmett.

«Nulle part, je n'ai jamais été amoureux. J'ai pas le temps pour ça!»

Je baissai le regard. Edward avait toujours été libre.

«Toi Bella?» Me demanda Edward.

Et pourquoi encore ce fut lui qui me demandait toujours ce genre de chose?

«Non, j'ai personne, pas depuis Jacob.»

«Au faite, à cette époque, tu sortais réellement avec Jacob?» Me demanda Alice.

«Non, ce n'était que pour le sexe. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, mais lui oui, il m'aime, je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure.»

«Nous aussi Bella, je ne l'ai pas lâché du regard.» Rajouta Jasper.

Je souris.

Alice fixait son frère, elle avait toujours eue de la facilité à lire sur son visage, elle sourit et lui fit un signe de tête. Ils communiquaient de la sorte, ça m'avait toujours fait peur. On aurait dit des jumeaux liés par la pensée.

Edward changea de place pour s'assoir à côté de moi. Je me tassai d'un cran pour ne pas avoir de nouveau cet effet de frisson qui me rendait folle. Sa proximité me rendait folle.

«Écoute Bella, on va t'aider, nous avons sentis ton mensonge, à croire que Jacob est tombé dans le piège. Il est parti tu peux tout nous dire.»

«De quoi tu parles Edward? Je n'ai pas menti! De toute façon, dès demain vous allez tous quitter, en quoi ça vous importe? Vous ne m'aiderez en rien!»

«Bella, on est tes amis et on ce doit de t'aider.»

«Ne te casse pas la tête à me convaincre, ça ne sert à rien. Je vais me retrouver à nouveau seule dès demain.»

Alice tassa son frère pour s'assoir à sa place. J'en fus soulagé. Elle entoura son bras à mes épaules.

«Bella, Jasper et moi nous restons quelques temps, nous on peut t'aider. Je sais que tu nous cache quelque chose.»

«Pas question que je raconte quoi que ce soit! Même une fois les autres partis. Dès que tu sauras, tu le diras à Edward. Je te connais Alice et je le connais! Même si tu ne lui dit rien, il finira par deviner.»

Alice me lâcha et Edward écarquilla ses yeux.

«Bella c'est immonde ce que t'as dit.»

«Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai raison, tu sauras si je lui dis tout.»

Il ne répondit pas à ça, il savait que j'avais raison. Par le passé on en avait eu l'expérience avec Jacob, mon secret n'avait pas pu être gardé longtemps.

«Bella au moins je serai là si tu as besoin de moi.» Me chuchota Alice.

«Je sais, je suis contente que tu reste Alice et toi aussi Jasper.»

«Le plaisir est pour moi Bella.»

«Et si je restais moi aussi?»

«Non!» Criai-je.

Edward soupira, il aurait voulu m'aider, mais je ne pouvais lui faire ça. Il était quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup dans ma vie. Il était tout pour moi. Il devait finir son doctorat.

«Pourquoi Bella?»

«Tu n'as même pas fini tes études, je ne te laisserai pas te ruiner pour une fille comme moi.»

«Tu n'es pas rien Bella, tu es mon amie et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu es même tout dans ma vie.»

Il baissa son regard, lui il l'avait dit tout haut, tout comme moi, il ressentait la même chose. Est-ce cela que nous appelions des âmes sœurs? Je n'en savais rien.

«Nous on va y aller, Nous avons été heureux de vous revoir!»

Rosalie nous prit chacun dans ses bras, ainsi qu'Emmett.

«Alors bonne chance dans votre futur, qui sait, peut être que dans dix ans on se reverra?» Dit Alice.

«Peut être plus tôt.»

Ils nous laissèrent seuls. Il ne restait que moi et mes meilleurs amis.

«Bella raconte-nous.»

«Non!»

Edward s'assit à coté de moi où il y avait de la place.

«Bella, c'est à cause de Jacob? Il t'as fait quoi quand il est parti?»

Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

«Justement il a rien fait! Pas un au revoir, pas un baiser. Nous n'étions pas amoureux, mais il avait été mon meilleur ami, pourquoi il est parti sans me dire au revoir? Ça m'a laissé un trou dans ma poitrine toutes ses années.»

«Il était amoureux de toi. Il s'était confessé avant son départ.»

Je fus surprise.

«À toi?»

«Oui, et depuis ce jour on c'est tous demandé si toi t'étais amoureuse de lui?»

«Non je ne l'ai jamais été, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Vous n'écoutez pas où quoi?»

Je souris.

«Désolé.» S'excusa Edward.

Il me releva le visage.

«Je n'aurai pas supporter moi de quitter ma petite-amie pour aller aussi loin, autant que je sache qu'elle m'aimait elle aussi. Nous avons cru que tu l'aimais d'amour et que tu vivais l'enfer depuis son départ.»

«Merci de vous inquiétez pour moi.»

Il me caressa la joue de son pouce et me lâcha.

«Parfait alors, c'est moins dramatique qu'on le pensait.»

Je soupirai, oui c'était dramatique, parce qu'il y avait autre chose dans tout ça et je devais le dire, pour ne pas en souffrir après leurs départ encore une fois.

«J'ai souffert de ton départ Edward, pas celui de Jacob.»

Alice sourcilla et Edward regarda sa sœur au lieu de me regarder. Je crois que je venais de les surprendre tous les deux, qu'ils avaient compris le sens de ma phrase.

Je venais de réaliser que j'étais amoureuse de lui et cela depuis toujours.

Je compris que pour lui aussi je comptais plus que pour de l'amitié.

Il posa ses douces lèvres contre les miennes.

* * *

**Si vous avez aimé, laissez un reviews, j'aimerais savoir si une suite serait intéressante, merci à tous de l'avoir lu.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci pour vos reviews, au bout du compte je vais en faire une fiction, voici le 1er chapitre.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Quand il lâcha mes lèvres, je frissonnai instantanément, j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui, mais dès demain il me quittera pour deux ans. J'étais prête à l'attendre.

Ce baiser avait été doux, juste des lèvres qui se touchaient, pas le vrai baiser de l'amour. Signe surement de sa part qu'il avait compris mon message.

Alice se leva debout pour aller répondre à son portable, dix mètres plus loin. Jasper la suivit.

Nous étions seuls Edward et moi pour une minute.

«Je suis contente pour Alice. Tu vas être oncle Edward. Tu le savais?»

«Non, on ne s'est pas contacté durant dix ans, non moins que ça. Depuis la mort de nos parents un peu après le mariage d'Alice.»

Je baissai le regard.

«Oui je me souviens, j'y étais.»

Il sourcilla avec ébahissement.

«Tu y étais? Mais je t'y ai pas vu!»

«Je sais, je faisais tout pour. Je n'étais pas seule, mais ce n'est pas important.»

«Pas seule?»

«J'étais avec mon père, il était ami avec tes parents. Tu ne t'en souviens pas?»

Il me sourit.

«Alors tu as dû les voir souvent?»

Oui je les fréquentais souvent, c'est même Carlisle qui c'était occupé personnellement de ma grossesse.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, car Alice et Jasper revint vers nous.

«Rose voudrait nous voir avant qu'elle quitte avec Emmett.»

Je souris.

«Oui je voudrais bien la voir une dernière fois.»

«Oui moi aussi.»

Edward se leva et se planta devant moi. Je ne bougeai pas, il était dans mon chemin.

«Tout de suite vous deux! Allez Bella bouge-toi!»

«Je voudrais bien, mais…»

La main d'Edward qui se tendit devant moi m'arrêta net de parler. Je la pris avec un sourire timide. Une fois debout, il m'embrassa la paume et ne lâcha pas ma main. C'était un moment magique qui allait s'estomper dès demain matin après son départ.

Rosalie nous avait donné rendez-vous dans un restaurent, il était presque l'heure de diner, mais j'attendrai le retour à la maison pour manger. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent ses temps ci.

Je souris à Rose et elle sourcilla quand elle me vit la main dans celle d'Edward.

«Y a quelque chose que j'ai manqué?»

Je souris et Edward rit faiblement.

«Oui si on peut dire ça.» Lui dit-il.

On nous plaça à une table, moi à coté d'Edward et Alice et les trois autres en face.

«Mais que s'est-il passé? Vous sortez ensemble maintenant?»

«Non Rose!» Lui dis-je.

Edward me regarda d'un air de chien battu. Je lui souris faiblement. J'expliquai par la suite à Rose comment ça c'est produit.

Notre commande prise je m'excusai auprès des autres pour aller à la toilette. Quatre sans y aller, ça m'était insupportable.

Quand je sortis de la salle de toilette je sursautai quand j'y vis Edward qui m'attendait à l'extérieur.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu m'as fait peur!»

«Désolé!»

Il me prit la main.

«Écoute, pourquoi t'as rien commandé à manger?»

Je baissai les yeux au sol.

«Écoute, je vous ais tous mentis tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai pas de travail. Mon père m'héberge encore et me donne une allocation en échange des repas et du ménage que je fais, donc j'ai déjà tout dépensé ce qu'il m'a donné.»

Je ne le regardais toujours pas.

«T'as jamais travaillé?»

«Non et s'il te plait, garde ça pour toi!»

«Oui d'accord.»

«Et essaie qu'Alice ne l'apprenne jamais.»

Je le regardai et lui souris.

«Mais de toute façon elle va le savoir, elle reste ici elle.»

«Ah oui c'est vrai. Rose et Emmett ne doivent pas le savoir!»

«D'accord!»

«Et pitié, ne me prends pas par pitié, c'est un choix que j'ai fait ok?»

«Comme tu voudras, mais laisse-moi te payer à manger au moins.»

Je lui souris.

«Si tu y tiens.»

Il me lâcha la main.

«Et pourquoi que t'as dit à Rose que nous ne sortions pas ensemble?»

«C'est pas le cas? Edward tu vas partir demain, je ne veux pas trop m'attacher.»

Il me regarda d'un faible sourire.

«Alors il y aura espoir à mon retour?»

«Oui, si tu veux toujours de moi.»

Il m'embrassa le front et nous retournâmes à la table. Une fois assise, on nous regarda tous avec de drôle de Yeux.

«Vous avez fait quoi? Ça fait 15 minutes que vous êtes partis.»

Si long que ça?

Edward parla à ma place.

«J'essayais de la convaincre de me laisser lui payer à manger. Ça n'a pas été facile.»

«Laisse Edward, de toute façon vous allez attendre après moi, vos assiette sont déjà là.»

«Ben non Bella, ça va nous donner une raison d'être encore plus avec toi.» Me dit Rose.

Je soupirai, j'en avais marre de cette journée. Mon fils me manquait et j'aurais dû être à la maison depuis longtemps. Je me levai.

«De toute façon je dois y aller!»

Je leurs souris, mais Edward me prit par le poignet.

«Non attends, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? Et qu'est-ce qui t'attends à la maison?»

«Le boulot demain!»

Je regardai Edward intensément, pour qu'il comprenne mon message. J'avais mon fils qui m'attendait et je ne voulais pas abuser d'eux. Ils auraient tous insistés pour payer mon repas.

Je tirai sur mon bras pour qu'Edward me lâche.

Je dois y aller… vraiment… je suis désolé.»

Je pris mon sac et mon manteau et je sortis de ce restaurant. Une fois à l'extérieur je stoppai devant les marches du bas et je partis en sanglot. Je parlai à haute voix.

«Bon Dieu, pourquoi j'ai mentis? Edward sait réellement une partie. J'ai peur que tout le monde m'en veule d'avoir gardé l'enfant de Jacob.»

«Quel enfant?»

Je sursautai quand je vis Edward se planter devant moi.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Va rejoindre les autres!»

«Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Il se passe quelque chose avec toi. C'est si terrible pour que tu ne veule pas nous le dire?»

«Oui, c'est ça! Ça vous mettrait tous dans l'embarra.»

«Bella! Sois sérieuse!»

«Je le suis, je ne veux pas en parler. Je veux pas parler de ça!»

Il me prit la main.

«Écoute, pourquoi t'es pas aller à l'Université? T'avais les même notes que moi.»

«On m'avait pas prise dans ton Université, je voulais pas aller là où tu n'y étais pas. J'ai donc abandonné.»

«À cause de moi?»

Bon Dieu! Il va se sentir coupable maintenant.

«Ne te sens pas coupable, c'est moi ok, pas toi!»

Il soupira.

«Bella écoute…»

Je tirai pour qu'il me lâche la main.

«Non toi écoute! Laisse-moi tranquille ok. Repart à Yale et reviens dans deux ans, je serais prête à t'accueillir. Là c'est pas le moment, on dirait que tu fais tout pour me renverser, je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse de toi et je crois qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas le bon moment! Je vais encore me retrouver seule du jour au lendemain si tu me fais ça.»

Il soupira.

«Bella…»

«VA-T'ENS!»

Je le poussai sur sa poitrine de mes deux mains et je courus jusqu'à chez moi. J'espérais qu'il ne m'avait pas suivi.

Mon père fut surpris quand je claquai la porte derrière moi.

«Bella que ce passe-t-il?»

«Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à cette rencontre.»

«Jacob l'a su?»

«Non je ne lui ai rien dit. Il est parti tôt. Mais les autres sont restés avec moi plus longtemps. Je suis une idiote, je suis la seule à n'avoir rien fait pendant dix ans. Je n'ai pas d'avenir papa. C'est toi qui subvient à mes besoin et à celui de mon fils.»

«Bella, je ne t'en veux pas, tu es ma petite fille chérie.»

Il me prit dans ses bras.

«Papa… je suis amoureuse d'Edward.»

Il m'attrapa par les épaules pour mieux me regarder.

«Edward? Le fils de Carlisle?»

«Oui et lui aussi.»

«Mais c'est bien non, si toi tu l'aimes et lui il t'aime?»

«Papa! Il repart demain, il lui reste deux ans d'Université!»

«Oh Bella je suis désolé.»

«Il a essayé de me payer à manger, j'ai refusé.»

«Il sait pour Noah?»

«Non, papa c'est le fils de Jacob, ils vont me prendre pour qui tu crois?»

«Je suis désolé!»

«C'est pas grave! Il est où Noah?»

«Dans sa chambre et il dort.»

«Tu crois que je devrais le préparer à Edward?»

«T'as deux ans Bella prends ton temps et oui tu devrais, il est assez grand pour comprendre.»

Je lui souris.

«Tu ne revois pas Edward avant qu'il parte?»

«Non je ne veux pas! Je vais en souffrir.»

«Tu veux que je te prépare à manger, il reste de la pizza du diner?»

Je souris, il avait le don de faire livrer quand j'étais pas là.

«Oui merci, je suis affamée.»

Il se dirigeait à la cuisine.

«Tu sais, t'aurais dû accepter le repas d'Edward, ça t'aurais donné une chance d'être encore plus avec lui.»

«Justement c'est ce que je voulais éviter papa.»

J'étais maintenant près de Charlie.

«Mange Bella, ça ira mieux après, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.»

«Merci, je suis contente que tu sois là, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.»

«Tu serais dans la rue chérie!»

Et il m'embrassa sur le front, je m'assis à la table et je mangeai. Quand je fini je lavai ma vaisselle et je sursautai quand je vis mon fils près de moi.

«Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout?»

«Je t'attendais, je t'ai entendu avec papi tout à l'heure.»

Je l'embrassai sur le front.

«Je suis désolé pour ça.»

«Je veux bien le rencontrer moi Edward.»

Je souris, mon fils était trop bon, il avait pas hérité de grand-chose de Jacob, à part ses yeux et sa couleur mat.

«Oui, j'aurais voulu aussi, mais il doit partir demain matin pour son Université. Tu le verras dans deux ans.»

«Et mon papa?»

«Je sais Noah que tu voulais que je lui parle de toi, mais je n'en ai pas eu la chance, il est partit rapidement. Je suis désolé.»

«C'est pas grave.»

Il s'assit à la table, je lui donnai du lait et des biscuits.

«Tu n'avais pas l'intention qu'il sache que j'existe? Et Edward, il est quoi pour toi?»

Je m'assis en face de lui. Les Black étaient vraiment trop intelligents, autant que les Swan.

«Edward est celui que j'aime, ton père, n'était qu'un ami.»

«Alors, c'est Edward qui deviendra mon papa?»

«J'en sais rien, il ne sait même pas que t'existe.»

«Tu vas le lui dire?»

«Oui, dès son retour, j'ai deux ans pour préparer.»

Il fini de manger.

«Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué.»

Il m'embrassa sur la joue.

«Bonne nuit trésor.»

«Bonne nuit maman.»

Il monta à sa chambre.

On avait dû déménager à cause du manque de place. Je montai aussi à ma chambre et je rêvai.

J'avais rêvé d'Edward pour la première fois et assise sur mon lit je soupirai de manquement. Il me manquait et dès ce matin il quittera Forks sans me dire au revoir. Dans mon rêve Edward avait été le père de Noah. Je trouvais amusant l'idée de ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si j'avais réalisé au lycée mon amour pour lui. Serais-je maman? Serais-je allé à l'université avec Edward? Surement que oui et j'aurais pas d'enfant. Ma vie aurait été mieux. Pourtant je ne regrette pas la naissance de mon fils. Il avait été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Mais sérieusement, j'aurais préféré qu'Edward soit son père. Si j'avais choisi Edward au lieu de Jacob, tout cela serait arrivé aussi, mais mon petit aurait été différent. Le retour d'Edward aurait été différent, car je suis sûr que tous les deux, secrètement on aurait été amoureux sans que l'un ou l'autre ne le sache. Je n'aurais pas hésité à lui cacher la vérité.

Ce gosse pourrait être l'élément déclencheur de ma perte de mon nouvel amour, je ne pouvais imposer à Edward un fils qu'il n'aimera peut être jamais, le fils de Jacob.

* * *

**On a une Bella avec tout un caractère, non?**

**Que se passera-t-il? Le dira-t-elle à ses amis?  
**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Merci à tous de vos reviews ;) Dites-vous qu'Edward et Bella sont des âmes soeurs, il est donc normal qu'ils veulent être ensemble. xd. dans ma fic evidemment, mdr.**

**bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je regrettais le fais de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à Edward, il me manquait déjà. Et je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir dit que j'avais un fils. Pourquoi me détesterait-il pour ça? Il comprendrait enfin le pourquoi je n'avais pas fait d'études.

Je soupirai fortement avant d'entrer dans la chambre de mon fils. Il n'avait pas école ce matin.

«Noah?»

«Oui maman?»

«Tu es déjà réveillé?»

«Depuis longtemps même.»

Il se leva et vint se blottir contre moi. Je le serrai fort contre moi.

«Tu veux des crêpes ce matin?» Lui demandais-je.

«Oh oui, j'adore les crêpes!»

Je lui souris et je lui caressai la tête.

«Habille-toi et descend, je vais préparer ça.»

Je le laissai à lui-même pour me rendre à la cuisine. Charlie y était à la table devant un café et le journal.

«Salut papa! Tu veux des crêpes, je vais en faire?»

Il me regarda d'un sourire.

«Non merci, je suis déjà en retard au bureau.»

Il se leva de table et m'embrassa sur le front.

«Bonne journée Bella!»

«Toi aussi!»

Il s'installa aux pieds des escaliers.

«Bonne journée Noah!»

J'entendis mon fils dévaler les escaliers.

«Attends, je veux un câlin!»

Mon père le souleva dans les airs et l'embrassa sur le front et il le reposa sur le sol. Charlie quitta la maison. Je me demandais à quand il prendra sa retraite. Il ne le pouvait pas et ça c'était à cause de moi.

Je me tournai vers Noah, il était encore en sous-vêtements.

«Va t'habiller! Vite!»

«Oui maman!»

Il remonta à sa chambre. Je commençai à préparer le petit déjeuner. Pour commencer, je sortis les œufs et le lait et je pris dans la penderie, le beurre et la farine.

Quand je commençai à mettre une crêpe sur le feu, Noah s'installa à la table, ses ustensiles dans chacune de ses mains relevé vers le haut. Je ris doucement. Je lui donnai la première une fois cuite avec le sirop et le beurre.

Quand je fini de les faire cuire, je les posai sur la table et on frappa à la porte. Je sourcillai d'un seul sourcil.

«Qui s'est maman?»

«Reste je vais voir.»

Ce n'était peut être qu'Alice et Jasper.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je figeai instantanément.

«Bella?»

Je le tirai par la manche et le fit entrer, mais nous restâmes dans le portique.

«Tu n'es pas encore partie?»

«Euh, non… je voulais te dire au revoir.»

«Edward non! Je voulais même pas te voir avant que tu partes, je vais en souffrir tu sais, mais là c'est fait, tu ne peux pas t'excuser. Dès ton départ je soufrerai.»

«Bella, je veux être avec toi, je ne veux plus qu'on se quitte…»

Je le coupai.

«Non Edward, tu n'arrêteras pas tes études à cause de moi. Je t'attendrais je te l'ai dit.»

«Je sais, je ne parlais pas de lâcher mes études, je veux juste, (Il me prit la main et la serra contre son cœur.)...que tu m'accompagne, mon appartement est assez grand pour nous deux et tu pourras continuer tes études.»

Je baissai le regard, il tenait vraiment à moi. Si ce n'étais pas que de mon fils j'aurais dit oui immédiatement. Mon père aurait enfin le droit de prendre sa retraite et vivre pleinement sa vieillesse.

Edward me releva le menton d'un doigt.

«Et puis? Tu acceptes?»

Je lui souris.

«Je… je ne peux pas Edward, oui je voudrais bien t'accompagner là bas, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça…»

«Maman, tu fais quoi?»

Je regardai réellement Edward dans les yeux, je n'avais pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça, mais là il savait la vérité.

Ses yeux avaient une expression difficile à déchiffrer et il me regarda après avoir fixé la source de la voix.

«Tu… tu es maman! Je comprends pourquoi t'étais pressé hier soir au resto!»

Je baissai de nouveau mes yeux vers le sol.

«Oui, il… il a 9 ans.»

J'espérais ne pas avoir à lui expliquer de qui il est.

«Non!»

Je le savais qu'il le prendrait mal. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et j'essayais de ne pas pleurer.

«Tu peux y aller maintenant, ne te casse pas la tête pour moi Edward.»

Il lâcha ma main et se dirigea vers la cuisine, je le suivis et je voyais mon fils entrain de manger une crêpe. Edward se planta à l'entré et le regardait lui aussi manger.

«Il s'appelle comment?»

Je souris et Noah leva ses yeux vers la voix d'Edward.

«Je suis Noah.» Répondit-il lui-même.

Edward me regarda d'un faible sourire.

«Pourquoi?»

Je savais parfaitement le sens de son pourquoi et le sens de son non tout à l'heure.

«Parce qu'il… (Je tirai Edward par le bras et l'entrainai à l'étage.)… il est le fils de Jacob.»

«Oui j'avais compris Bella, mais pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit?»

«Je ne le veux pas dans ma vie, s'il l'apprend, il demandera à le voir et il espèrera que je le reprenne. Je n'aime pas Jacob Edward, c'est… c'est toi que j'aime, mais maintenant que tu sais, je crois que ça n'a plus d'importance.»

«Bella, pourquoi dis-tu ça? Je me fou que tu ais un enfant! Je t'aime réellement. Un jour Jacob devra le voir tu sais.»

Je soupirai.

«Oui je sais, mais je ne veux pas perdre mon fils.»

«Je te comprends.»

«Maintenant Edward, tu peux retourner à Yale, je t'attendrai ici.»

Il empoigna mon visage et y déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je crus à un au revoir, mais non.

«Tu as assez de crêpes pour moi?» Me sourit-il.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

«Si Noah les a pas toutes mangé oui.» Et je ris.

«Bella, je veux vraiment que tu viennes avec moi et avec ton fils.»

Je soupirai.

«Edward, je ne veux pas t'imposer la vie de mon enfant, tu sais très bien ce que ça t'impliquera. Noah n'a jamais eu de père à part Charlie, il adore son grand-père et s'il vient à le quitter, il va surement s'attacher à toi et je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas te l'imposer. Oubli moi, je ne viens pas avec toi!»

Il posa son front contre le miens.

«Bella et si moi je veux, je me fou qu'il s'attache à moi!»

«Et s'il te déteste?»

Je le regardais avec un regard amer, il soupira.

«C'est ce qu'on verra en mangeant, non? Je suis sûr que le premier regard d'un enfant avec un étranger dévoile s'il aime la personne ou pas.»

Je lui souris.

«D'accord.»

«S'il m'aime, tu viens?»

«Edward! Je ne peux pas quitter comme ça du jour au lendemain! Mon père là dedans?»

«On attendra son retour. Ce n'est pas grave si je manque une journée.»

Je lui souris.

«Tu n'abandonnera pas hein?»

«Non jamais, je t'aime trop!»

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et planta son regard dans le miens.

«J'aurais aimé que tu me choisisse au lycée.»

«Moi aussi j'aurais aimé, mais Jacob et moi sommes amis depuis l'enfance et il a fait les premiers pas, malgré que je ne l'aimais pas. J'avais besoin d'affection Edward et il m'en a donné. Si toi tu avais fais ces premiers pas, peut être qu'aujourd'hui tout serait différent. Noah serait peut être ton fils.»

Il me sourit et lâcha ma joue.

«Tu veux dire que… peu importe le mec, tu serais tombé enceinte?»

«Sûrement oui, mais comme nous serions tous les deux tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, je t'aurais suivi.»

«Bella ce n'est qu'une espérance, une chose que t'aurais aimé qui se produise à la place de la réalité. Maintenant nous pourrions être ensemble si toi tu le désir.»

«Oui je veux être avec toi!»

«Alors, allons manger et nous verrons ce qui en est après.»

Il m'embrassa plus amoureusement et nous descendîmes à la cuisine. Noah avait fini de manger et il en avait laissé.

«Maman, il mange ici? Je lui en ai laissé s'il en veut.»

Edward se pencha à mon oreille.

«Oh! Au premier regard, je crois qu'il m'apprécie.»

On s'assit à la table, Noah y resta. Je donnai une crêpe à Edward. Mon fils le fixa sans cesse.

«Maman a dit que tu reviendrais juste dans deux ans?»

«Je suis pas encore parti, je suis venu juste lui dire au revoir.»

Mon fils me regarda, je lui souris.

«Tu reste?»

«Noah! Il vient juste de dire qu'il était venu me dire au revoir.»

Il baissa les yeux.

«T'as pas besoin de le gronder pour ça Bella. Laisse-le me poser des questions.»

Ah non, ça c'était la pire chose à dire. Noah ne s'arrêtera plus. Mon fils me regarda avec un large sourire et regarda Edward.

«Au moins t'as pas attendu deux ans avant de me rencontrer.»

Edward me regarda et soupira. Bon Dieu, cet enfant allait tout lui raconter.

«Maman aime pas mon père.»

«Je sais.»

«Mais elle t'aime toi!»

«Je sais ça aussi.»

Edward me sourit, il avait deviné que le petit était déjà au courant.

«Tu vas devenir mon papa?»

Edward sursauta et faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée.

«C'est ta mère qui t'a dit ça?»

Edward me regarda et mon fils aussi.

«Je lui ai pas dit ça Edward! Je lui ai dit, quand il m'a posé la question, que tu ne savais même pas qu'il existait, donc je lui ai dit que j'en savais rien.»

Je rougis instantanément.

«Ce n'est pas grave Bella, mais je ne savais pas que tu lui avais déjà parlé de moi.»

«Je suis désolé, il nous a entendu mon père et moi…»

Edward me coupa.

«Tu lui as parlé de moi?»

Je rougissais encore plus.

«Je lui ai dit… que je t'aimais et que toi aussi que tu m'aimais.»

«Il en a pensé quoi?»

«Il était content pour moi, il est heureux que j'aime quelqu'un et que ce quel qu'un m'aime aussi, mais il en est désolé qu'il doit quitter deux ans.»

Edward se leva et vint se placer derrière moi, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

«Un point de plus pour qu'il accepte que tu viennes avec moi. Il ne sera pas difficile à convaincre.»

Noah, regarda Edward essayant de comprendre.

«Maman part avec toi?»

«Oui si son père veut.»

«Et moi, je reste avec papi?»

Je sentais que mon fils allait pleurer et ça à cause d'Edward. Mon amoureux s'était mal exprimé. Edward me lâcha et s'approcha de lui.

«Je suis désolé Noah, j'ai mal dit les choses. Toi aussi tu viendras avec nous.»

Noah lui sourit.

«Alors tu veux bien de moi comme fils?»

Edward me regarda, l'air gêné, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Je lui souris. Il comprit mon message.

«Dû moins je remplacerai ton grand-père, mais oui éventuellement je pourrais devenir ton père adoptif.»

Je souris et Noah se jeta dans les bras d'Edward et malhabilement il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, mais il entoura mon fils dans ses bras.

C'était moi qui s'étais mise à pleurer, j'étais heureuse de la tournure des choses. Edward l'avait bien pris. J'étais heureuse de savoir que je n'aurais pas à l'attendre deux ans. Ici ou avec Edward me revenait au même, je n'avais pas d'emploi et je ne risquerais rien en quittant Forks, seul mon fils devra quitter ses amis et son grand-père, ce qui me rendait triste.

«Dit Edward, on va revenir ici?»

Il lâcha mon fils et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

«Oh Bella, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, on ne quitte pas réellement Forks. Oui on va revenir, à moins que toi tu fasses des études. À chaque vacance on viendra voir Charlie.»

Je serrai Edward fort contre moi.

«Merci! Oui je veux t'accompagner là-bas, mais pas avant de l'avoir dit à Charlie.»

Il m'embrassa le crâne.

Je savais qu'il y aura une part de difficulté à l'annonce de notre départ à mon père.

* * *

**Partira-t-elle avec lui?**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ;) **

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La maison était bien rangée quand je rejoignis Edward et mon fils à l'étage. Noah lui montrait ses jeux vidéo.

«Tu crois que je pourrais les apporter?»

«Tu pourras apporter tout ce que tu voudras!»

Mon fils était déjà excité à l'idée de quitter Forks.

«Je vous dérange?» Rigolais-je.

Edward se leva et vint m'embrasser.

«Non maman, je suis juste content de ne pas être seul pour jouer à des jeux, papi dit qu'il est trop vieux pour jouer avec moi.»

Je sourcillai, Edward jouait à des jeux vidéo?

«Intéressant!»

Edward sourit. Je le lui rendis.

«Dis t'as vu Alice? Elle a dit quoi quand je suis partie hier?» Lui demandais-je.

Il m'embrassa le front, je me foutais que mon fils entendre.

«C'est qui Alice maman?»

Et oui, il écoutait! Je le regardai.

«C'est la sœur jumelle d'Edward.»

«Je veux la rencontrer elle aussi!»

Je souris et Edward aussi.

Je me retournai vers Edward.

«Et elle a dit quoi?»

«Rien, elle est désolé pour toi, elle sait que tu travaille pas. Je lui ai dit que je viendrai chez toi ce matin…» Je l'avais coupé et je ne su pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire.

«En passant, t'as fait comment pour savoir mon adresse?»

Il me sourit.

«Dans le bottin téléphonique.»

Je ris.

«Ah!»

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez. J'étais heureuse, contente qu'il soit auprès de moi. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et il apposa sa tête sur la mienne.

«Vous faites quoi là?»

Je soupirai et je lâchai Edward.

«On se faisait un câlin.»

«Ah, c'est comme ça des câlin d'adulte?»

«Oui au début.»

Il sourit.

J'embrassai Edward sur la tempe.

«Je vais descendre, tu peux rester avec lui?»

«Oui bien sûr.»

Je sortis à l'extérieur et je m'assis sur les marches de mon perron. Ça en faisait trop pour moi! C'était comme ci j'étais dans un rêve et que j'étais à veille de me réveiller. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ça m'arrivait, qu'Edward était prêt à nous prendre tous les deux. Il aimait déjà mon fils.

J'entendis un moteur se couper devant chez moi. Je regardai la voiture que je ne connaissais pas. Alice en sortit, toute démarche dansante, suivi de Jasper. Je me levai.

«Alice comme je suis contente de te voir!»

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors?» Me dit-elle.

«Je réfléchis, je prends de l'air.»

«Edward est déjà parti?»

Je sourcillai.

«Tu savais qu'il venait ici?»

«Ben oui, il m'a dit de venir le rejoindre.»

Je réfléchis, je l'avais coupé plus tôt. Oh!

«C'est cool, il est à l'intérieur.»

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait pour que tu sois dehors?»

Je lui pris les mains, j'étais toute excité.

«Oh Alice, je pars avec lui à Yale!»

«Ah oui? Je ne savais pas que c'était pour ça qu'il venait. J'étais supposé venir te consoler après son départ.»

«C'est gentil, mais t'auras pas besoin.»

Elle rit.

Je vis Edward apparaitre à côté de moi.

«Alice tu es venue!»

«Ben oui, comme tu me l'as demandé!»

Il lui sourit.

«Tu as laissé Noah tout seul?» Lui dis-je.

Edward me regarda après avoir embrasser mon front.

«Ben, non il s'amène, il met son mentaux.»

«Noah?» Rajouta Alice.

«C'est vrai tu ne sais pas!»

Je n'avais aucune honte à le lui dire. Si ça ce trouvait, elle saura autant contente qu'Edward.

Elle sourcilla, attendant ma réponse.

«C'est mon fils, il a 9 ans.»

«Oh, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit?»

«Parce que je voulais pas passer pour idiote devant tout le monde et surtout je ne voulais pas que Jake le sache, pas maintenant!»

«C'est Jacob son père?»

Elle avait de grands yeux, comme ci c'était un drame.

«Oui et alors?»

«Non rien, ça me surprend, c'est tout. J'aurais cru que… vu que tu ne l'aimais pas que t'aurais pas gardé le bébé.»

Je soupirai et regardai le ventre d'Alice.

«Si ce bébé n'était pas de Jasper, tu ferais quoi?»

Jasper haussa un sourcil et Alice baissa les yeux.

«Je te comprends, je l'aurais moi aussi gardé.»

Noah apparu à côté de moi.

«Salut!» Dit-il en regardant mes invités.

«Salut!» Répondirent-ils en même temps.

«Tu es Alice?»

«Oui et lui c'est Jasper, mon mari.»

«Salut, tu es vraiment trop blond, c'est hallucinant!»

«Noah!» Le grondais-je.

«Désolé.»

«Ce n'est rien Bella, ce n'est qu'un enfant.» Me dit Jasper.

Je souris.

«On attend papi et après on s'en va avec Edward.»

Alice sourit.

«Il a l'air enchanté de partir ton fils.»

«Il aime bien Edward.»

«Je l'aime pas bien, je l'adore!»

Edward me regarda avec des yeux brillant, je lui pris la main.

«Ton père le sait pas encore?» Me demanda Jasper.

«Non quand il est parti ce matin, Edward n'était pas arrivé.»

«Et il en sera pour?»

«Enfin je crois que oui, vu qu'il sait qu'on s'aime.»

«Ah bon? Tu le lui as dit?» Me demanda Alice.

«Oui, hier soir quand je suis rentré, je lui ai avoué mon amour avec Edward. Il était content, mais désolé qu'il parte pour deux ans.»

«Alors tu crois qu'il voudra que tu partes avec lui aussi loin?»

«J'en sais rien, c'est pour ça qu'on l'attend. C'est sûr qu'il en aura de la peine, car il perdra sa fille et son petit fils du jour au lendemain.»

Je soupirai, c'était ce qui m'inquiétait le plus.

«Vous voulez du café?»

«Oui, avec plaisir!»

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Je préparai un chocolat chaud pour mon fils et il s'assit à côté d'Edward. Alice et Jasper en face. Je m'installai de l'autre côté d'Edward après avoir posé des grignotines sur la table.

«Bon et maintenant, pourquoi Alice, toi et Jasper vous restez ici?»

Elle me sourit.

«Au faite c'était pour être avec toi, mais je crois que ton problème est réglé.»

Elle rit.

«Comment ça? Tu savais quelque chose?»

«Non évidemment, tu me manquais c'est tout et comme je suis en arrêt de travail le temps de ma grossesse, bien, j'avais décidé de venir passer le temps avec toi. Jasper serait retourné à Seattle les jours de travail.»

«Oh, c'est gentil de ta part, d'avoir choisi de venir me voir pour ton repos. Je suis désolé que ça gâche tes plans.»

«Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu sois heureuse.»

Je soupirai et je regardai Edward qui me faisait un sourire. Il était tellement heureux que j'aie accepté, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ça avait été sur un coup de tête. Jamais mon père n'acceptera que je parte aussi rapidement.

Je me levai debout.

«Vous voulez bien m'excuser?»

Je regardai mon fils.

«Reste avec Alice et Jasper, je dois parler à Edward.»

J'entrainai mon ami à l'extérieur.

«Edward… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.»

«Mais Bella, tu étais enchantée à l'idée!»

«Oui je sais, mais ça avait été sur un coup! Jamais je ne serais prête à quitter aujourd'hui. Je crois pas que mon père acceptera, dû moins pas aujourd'hui. Il refusera pas, mais…»

«Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?»

«Il me prend que, t'es pas raisonnable de m'avoir demandé ça et que moi non plus je ne le suis pas d'avoir accepté. Noah est enchanté lui, mais il ne réalise pas à quel point son grand-père lui manquera.»

«Je vois, c'est pour ton fils que tu t'inquiètes?»

«Non… mon père. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul aussi rapidement, sans le préparer.»

«Alors, tu ne veux vraiment plus venir?»

«Oui je veux être avec toi, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je dois me préparer et je viendrai te rejoindre. T'en dis quoi?»

Il soupira.

«Quand?»

«Donne-moi quelques mois, l'été prochain, après l'année scolaire de Noah.»

Il baissa les yeux.

«Edward ce n'est que dans trois mois! C'est mieux que deux ans non?»

Il me regarda.

«Oui, tu as raison.»

«Mais tu vas rester pour être avec moi le temps que j'en parle à mon père. Je le ferai dès son retour.»

«Oui si tu veux. Mais je veux que tu saches que… par le passé si je ne t'ai pas demandé de sortir avec moi, c'est que… je croyais que t'étais heureuse avec lui.»

Je sourcillai.

«Edward! Je te comprends, mais si t'aurais essayé, j'aurais laissé Jacob pour toi.»

Il me sourit.

Avec surprise le véhicule de police se stationna dans son entrée et mon père en sortie.

«Papa! Tu ne devais pas rentrée avant ce soir?»

«Oui, mais j'ai décidé de venir manger avec toi à cause d'hier soir, t'as besoin de reconf…»

Il s'arrêta net devant moi.

«Mais papa, j'ai rien préparé!»

Il me regarda et regarda Edward.

«Oh! Quelle surprise!»

Mon ami lui tendit la main.

«Enchanté Chef Swan.»

«Edward! Moi aussi.»

Mon père me regarda.

«Enfin de compte, je crois pas que… j'aurais dû venir.»

Il vint pour faire demi tour que je l'arrêtai.

«Non attends!»

Il se retourna.

«On a quelque chose à te dire.»

«Ça ne peut pas attendre?»

«Oui, mais ça permettrait à Edward de repartir.»

«Oh!»

Edward prit la parole.

«Chef Swan, j'ai demandé à Bella de m'accompagné là-bas.»

Mon père écarquilla les yeux.

«Maintenant?»

«Non, après l'année scolaire de Noah.»

«Ah!»

Mon père me regarda avec un sourire.

«Tu vois chérie, tout va se régler.»

«Tu es gentil de bien le prendre papa.»

«Bella, tu n'es plus une enfant et vous vous aimez, tu n'auras pas deux ans à attendre.»

Mon père me sourit et tapota l'épaule d'Edward.

«Pourquoi dans trois mois et pas maintenant?»

Autant Edward que moi fûmes surpris.

«Justement, il voulait que je parte avec Noah aujourd'hui, mais j'ai jugé que tu… en souffrirais.»

Il rit.

«Bella, si tu as le temps et que Noah veut bien te suivre, je n'y bois aucun inconvénient, à moins que tu préfères que le petit finisse son année scolaire.»

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, sur ce Edward doit ce dire que je devrais quitter maintenant avec lui, mais en réalité je préfèrerais que Noah finisse sa 3e année scolaire.

«Je vais y pensé papa.»

«Alors ne m'attend pas si tu décide d'y aller. On se verra surement durant les vacances. Non?»

«Oui bien sûr, on viendra à chaque vacance.»

Sur ce il repartit au bureau. J'étais surprise de son accord, il ne voulait que mon bien et il avait vu comment j'étais heureuse en ce moment. Edward m'attrapa par la taille.

«Et puis, tu pars avec moi?»

Il avait un espoir.

«Sois raisonnable, Noah doit finir son année.»

Il me lâcha.

«Tu sais qu'il peut la finir dans une école là-bas, ses notes scolaires y seront transférés.»

Je souris.

«Ah, si tu le dis, mais laisse-moi y réfléchir, tout ça est trop beau.»

«Et alors? Tant mieux!»

«Oui surement.»

Je m'assis sur les marches et je regardai Edward.

«D'accord j'accepte! Pis en plus Noah le souhaite tant, il aura de la peine si je lui dis que nous partons pas maintenant et moi je serais avec toi.»

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant moi, posant ses mains sur les miennes.

«Merci, je suis heureux, nous seront heureux.»

Il m'embrassa d'un vrai baiser d'amour. Quand il me lâcha, je vis une voiture que je connaissais trop bien et Jacob en sortit.

«Ah non pas lui!»

Edward se retourna et gronda du tréfonds de son estomac. Les choses seront plus compliquées maintenant.

* * *

**Et maintenant le tour de Jacob d'entrer en scene! xd**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonne année 2011 à tous! :)**

**Après trois semaine sans mise a jour voici le chapitre 4.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Je soupirai quand je le vis s'approcher de nous. Il n'était pas supposé être reparti lui?

«Salut vous deux!» Nous lança-t-il joyeusement.

«Salut!» Rajoutâmes Edward et moi.

«Je suis venue, m'excuser pour hier. Oui ça ne m'intéressait pas ces retrouvailles, mais vous savez comment je suis?»

«Oui Jake on le sait.» Lui dis-je.

«Donc je suis venue vous dire au revoir. Les autres sont pas là?»

Je fus soulagé que ce n'étais que pas pour moi.

«Non, Rose et Emmett sont déjà parti, mais Alice et Jasper reste ici pour quelques temps.»

«Ah!»

«Et toi t'étais allé voir ton père?»

«Ouais, il me manquait. Il m'a dit où tu habitais.»

Jamais je ne l'avais dit à Billy pour Noah, ni mon père n'avait osé le faire, par respect pour moi. Billy sortait rarement de la réserve, C'était Charlie qui se déplaçait pour lui rendre visite. J'espérais juste qu'Alice ne se décidait pas à sortir, curieuse comme elle était, elle accourrait dehors si elle savait la visite de Jacob.

Je soupirai et je me lançai.

«Tu sais Jacob, hier j'ai vu comment tu me regardais et je veux que tu saches que je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi.»

«Je sais Bella, mais je garde espoir.»

Je soupirai.

«Tu le garderas longtemps ton espoir, car je suis avec Edward maintenant.»

Il sourcilla d'un œil.

«Déjà?»

Nous sourîmes tous les trois.

«Oui, on l'a découvert hier après ton départ et celui de Rose et Emmett. Je l'ai toujours aimé et comme il ne faisait rien pour me demander de sortir avec lui par le passé, j'ai accepté ta demande, mais en tant qu'ami de sexe. Je croyais qu'Edward ne voulais pas de moi, il était mon amour secret, mais au fond de lui, il croyait plutôt que nous nous aimions toi et moi et que j'étais heureuse avec toi. Et que c'était tout le contraire, j'attendais qu'il se dévoile à moi.»

«Oh! Je suis désolé, je suis contente que tu sois enfin heureuse, mais c'est dommage que tu dois attendre deux ans avant de le revoir.»

Je souris tout en serrant le bras d'Edward contre moi.

«Au faite il m'a demandé de l'accompagné, vu qu'en réalité je fais rien de ma vie. J'ai pas d'emploi Jacob, alors je peux me le permettre.»

Il sourit.

«Tu nous a menti alors?»

«Oui, j'avais honte et comme je croyais ne jamais vous revoir avant longtemps, j'ai osé mentir.»

Jacob rit.

«Tu es bizarre Bella, c'est ton choix, jamais on ne t'en aurait voulu.»

Et s'il savait pour Noah!

«Maman, c'est qui lui?»

«J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de sortir Bella, je suis désolé!» Me lança Alice sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

Je soupirai de honte, fixant Jacob, guettant sa réaction.

«Noah qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors?» Lui dis-je sans le regarder.

«C'est lui? Je suis sûr que c'est lui!»

Edward attrapa mon fils et le ramena à l'intérieur. Il avait deviné que je devais être seul avec Jacob un bon moment.

«C'est qui lui?»

«Mon fils Noah.»

Il me regarda longuement avant de rajouter quelque chose.

«Il a quel âge?»

Ça y était, il se doutait de quelque chose.

«Il a 9 ans.»

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

«Bella! Pourquoi tu l'as gardé?»

Jacob avait deviné, il était aussi intelligent que son fils.

«Mets-toi à ma place! C'est cruel de tuer un enfant à venir.»

«Il est mon fils c'est ça?»

«Oui et c'est à cause de cette grossesse que je ne suis pas allé à l'université.»

«Mais qu'est-ce qui ta passé par la tête? Regarde où t'en ais aujourd'hui. Sans cet enfant non désiré, tu serais surement avec Edward à Yale depuis le début. Peut être même marié avec lui.»

Il essayait de me rendre coupable.

«Essaie pas ça marche pas! Je sais très bien ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans cet enfant et je ne regrette pas sa naissance. Il est toute ma vie aujourd'hui!»

Il soupira.

«Tu avais l'intention de l'amener à Yale?»

«Oui et il à hâte! Il adore Edward.»

«Tu ne peux pas partir, pas avec lui!»

«Jacob, c'est mon choix, cet enfant, c'est moi qui a décidé de le garder sans demandé ton avis. Je ne t'ai même pas déclaré à sa naissance.»

«Bella, c'est immonde ça, je suis son père après tout.»

«Oui tu l'es, mais quand il est né je n'en voulais pas pour lui. Nous partons ce soir peu importe ce que t'en pense.»

«Bella… non, ne fais pas ça, je veux le connaître, je veux qu'il sache qui je suis.»

«Je crois qu'il le sait déjà. (Je baissai les yeux vers le sol.) Hier j'étais supposé te le dire, mais tu es parti si vite. Il est au courant, mais n'a pas été déçu que tu ne l'as pas su.»

«Il se fou de moi?»

Je relevai mes yeux vers Jacob.

«Non pas du tout! Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure, il avait l'air enchanté de te voir.»

«Ne pars pas!»

«Je veux y aller, j'aime Edward et rien ne m'empêchera de le suivre.»

«Et moi? Noah va vouloir me voir, je veux faire sa connaissance. Edward ne peut pas me remplacer, il ne sera jamais son père!»

«Je sais tout ça Jacob. Si tu veux le connaitre, je ne t'en empêcherai pas, mais je pars ce soir. Tu le reverras dans deux ans à notre retour.»

«Bella… ne fais pas ça.»

«C'est Edward que j'aime pas toi. Viens.»

Je tirai Jacob par la manche jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

«Noah? J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.»

Il couru jusqu'à moi, Edward sur ses talons. Mon fils se planta devant Jacob, levant la tête pour le regarder.

«C'est lui maman? Je suis sûr que c'est lui!»

«Oui Noah c'est ton père.»

Il sourit à Jacob.

«Je suis content de te voir, maman me parlait souvent de toi, mais je devais garder le secret.»

Jacob me regarda avec surprise et regarda son fils, il posa une main sur sa tête.

«Je suis content de te connaitre. Comme ça tu vas avec Edward à Yale.»

«Je sais pas c'est où, mais j'ai hâte d'y aller.»

«C'est très loin d'ici en tout cas.»

«Tu viens avec nous?»

Il me regarda et regarda son fils.

«Euh, non je crois pas, moi aussi je dois finir mes études.»

«Ah! Je vais te revoir?»

«À ton retour oui, pas avant, mais seulement si maman le veut bien.»

Noah figea et réalisa que son père ne fera peut être jamais parti de sa vie.

«Je ne le reverrai pas maman?»

Je soupirai.

«Pas avant notre retour, il vit à Boston en ce moment, mais s'il revient à Forks, oui surement tu le reverra quand nous serons de retour aussi.»

«Ah! Donc Edward ne deviendra pas mon papa?»

Nous soupirâmes tous en même temps.

«Edward ne sera jamais ton papa Noah, c'est Jacob ton vrai père. Je ne peux pas lui empêcher de te voir, mais pour le moment ça prendra du temps. Dépendamment de ce que nous ferons dans l'avenir.»

Je pris la main d'Edward, je voulais faire ma vie avec lui.

«Ah, mais moi je vais devenir le garçon qui va être trimballé de parent en parent? Je veux pas ça!»

Je soupirai.

«Si Edward et moi sommes réellement ensemble, il deviendra ton père par alliance.»

Edward sourit.

«Et papa lui?»

Je ne savais pas comment lui dire la vérité, mais même Jacob devait savoir et valait mieux maintenant que dans plusieurs années.

«Écoute Noah, à l'origine, je ne voulais pas de père pour toi, vu que je n'ai jamais aimé Jacob et non plus je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ton existence, donc si jamais t'as un père se sera Edward, mais maintenant que ton père connait ton existence, je ne crois pas que je l'empêcherai de te voir et je ne veux pas à avoir besoin d'aller en cours pour un arrangement.»

Je regardai amèrement Jacob.

«J'espère que tu as compris Jake?»

«Oui Bella. Si je veux le voir?»

«Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, je te l'ai dit, mais je ne veux pas que tu me demande une garde partagé, Noah veut pas ça. Il aura le droit d'aller chez toi comme bon te semble et je ne demande pas non plus une pension. Cet enfant à été ma propre décision et je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te mêle de sa vie.»

«C'est bon j'ai compris! Ne te fâche pas.»

Je lui souris, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'avais dit sur un ton monocorde.

«Donc Jake je pars avec Edward et Noah, que ça te plaise ou non!»

Il soupira.

«Mais moi je veux le connaitre plus maintenant, pas dans deux ans!»

Ça va être plus compliqué que je le croyais.

«Écoute, je viendrai ici à toutes les vacances, arrange toi pour y être. T'as qu'à me laisser ton numéro de téléphone, comme ça je pourrais te contacter.»

«Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.»

Je soupirai de soulagement, je ne savais pas que Jacob pouvait être compréhensif, j'aurais cru à une chicane et à des menaces de sa part.

Jacob caressa la joue de son fils.

«À une prochaine fois.»

Noah lui sourit.

«Je suis vraiment content de te connaitre.»

Au moment où il vint pour quitter la maison, je le retins par le bras.

«Attends Jake!»

Il se retourna.

«Si Noah est d'accord je suis prête à te le laisser pour les vacances d'étés.»

Il sourit.

«Tu ferais ça?»

«Oui, si tu es de retour à Forks.»

«Oui je le serai, il me reste qu'une session et j'ai fini l'université.»

Mon sauta de joie.

«C'est vrai maman?»

«Oui tu ira chez lui dans trois mois, pour une durée de deux mois.»

Je l'embrassai sur le front et Jacob l'embrassa aussi sur le front.

«Je dois y aller, appelle-moi ne l'oublie pas.»

Je lui fis un sourire en guise de réponse.

Une fois sortie, Noah me toisa.

«Maman, je suis vraiment content de l'avoir vu. Je suis content de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Mais je sais que… qu'il ne sera jamais vraiment mon père. Tu ne le souhaite pas.»

«Oh Noah, il sera toujours ton père, mais jamais il ne vivra avec nous il n'est qu'un ami à mes yeux. C'est Edward que j'aime.»

Il regarda Edward.

«Je suis tout de même content d'aller là-bas, après ce que je viens de vivre.»

Je caressai la joue de mon fils.

«Tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre préparer ce que tu apporte?»

«Oui maman.»

Et il monta.

Je pris les deux mains d'Edward dans les miennes.

«Si j'envoie Noah chez son père pour l'été, c'est pour que nous soyons seuls toi et moi.»

«Oui Bella j'avais remarqué.»

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

«On part quand?»

«Dès que vos affaires seront prêt.»

«Mais comment on s'y rend?»

«En avion et je veux que tu amènes le minimum, Noah n'a pas besoin d'amener grand-chose non plus. Je rachèterai tout là-bas. Évite-lui de faire de gros bagages.»

Je souris.

«Mais tu ne dois pas te ruiner pour nous.»

«J'ai eu un héritage et je ne me ruinerai pas. Je te veux Bella pour la vie. On fait un essaie et si sa marche, j'irai probablement plus loin avec toi.»

Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Cela voulait dire surement un éventuel mariage et des enfants de lui. Cette idée me rendait folle. J'avais passé les dix dernières années dans une sorte de misère et d'une quelconque façon malheureuse de ma solitude, à passé mes journées à m'occuper de la maison, de mon père et de mon fils, maintenant j'aurai la chance d'avoir une meilleure vie et un amour d'homme à aimer. Et peut être même retourner aux études, j'ai toujours voulu travailler dans un jardin d'enfants, cela me prendra que trois ans d'étude, peut être deux.

* * *

**Ah cette Bella, elle fait tout sur un coup de tête! xd**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Merci pour vos reviews! ;) **

**J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Je sursautai quand Edward frôla ma joue du bout de ses doigts.

«On est arrivé mon amour.»

«Maman t'as dormi tout le long!»

Je regardai mon fils d'un sourire.

«Ça y est on est arrivé?»

«Oui maman!»

Je me levai pour laisser passé Edward qui c'était assis près du hublot, je déteste les hauteurs. Noah était assis en arrière de lui.

«Vous savez c'est pas que je suis paresseuse si je dors.»

Edward me regarda un sourcil froncé.

«Ben quoi? Je déteste les avions!»

Tous les deux se mirent à rire.

«Je crois qu'il était temps que tu sortes de ton trou Bella.»

J'assénai un poing sur l'épaule d'Edward.

«Rigole pas!»

Il rit de plus Belle. Il ramassa ma petite valise dans le compartiment du haut et nous sortîmes de l'avion.

Noah était tout énervé à l'idée de vivre ailleurs et j'espérais que tout ce passera bien avec lui. Nous nous dirigeâmes aux douanes et tout se passa bien.

Edward me prit la main et Noah lui prit l'autre main. Je souris, j'étais heureuse que mon fils s'adapte très bien à lui.

«On va où Edward?»

«Dans mon appartement.»

Je sourcillai.

«Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait de la place que pour nous deux?»

Il me sourit.

«Oui, mais c'est pas grave, je donnerai mon bureau à Noah et j'installerai mon ordi dans le salon.»

Je sourcillai encore plus.

«Donc on aurait couché dans le même lit dès le début?»

Il s'arrêta net de marcher, je l'avais vexé.

«Oh, c'est un détail qu'on n'a oublié de parler je crois.»

Honteuse je baissai le regard. On s'aimait, pourquoi avais-je abordé le sujet?

«Non laisse, je veux bien dormir avec toi!»

Il posa sa main sur ma joue.

«Non crois-moi, j'avais vraiment oublié de te parler de ça! Tu es sûr que tu es prêtes à ça?»

Oui je l'étais et encore plus! Noah fixait Edward essayant de comprendre, mais ne posa pas de questions.

«Oui Edward, je veux être avec toi dans tous les domaines, je veux être ta compagne.»

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez.

«Une affaire de réglé alors! Allons, rentrons!»

Il reprit ma main et nous partîmes de l'aéroport.

Une fois entrée chez Edward Noah courrait partout.

«Oh putain que c'est grand!» Cria-t-il.

«Noah! Où as-tu appris à parler comme ça?»

Edward se mit à rire. Je le regardai amèrement.

«Et toi ne l'encourage pas!»

«Désolé! C'est la façon dont il l'a dit qui me fait rire.»

Noah revint vers nous.

«Maman, c'est trop beau! Il est tout seul (Il regarda Edward et puis me regarda) et il a un endroit plus grand que papi!»

Je lui souris.

«Tu veux que je te montre ta chambre Noah?» Lui demanda Edward.

Mon fils sourit.

«Oh Oui!»

«Mais elle n'est pas encore aménagé, on ira tout à l'heure acheter ce qu'il faut.»

Je soupirai.

«Edward, non, tu ne peux pas payer comme ça nos choses, je vais me sentir redevable!»

Il soupira lui aussi.

«Bella ça me fait plaisir, vous allez tous les deux faire partie de ma vie maintenant et je ne peux pas vous laissez sans rien.»

«Je peux aider à payé, ou encore faire venir nos affaire ici. Je suis sûr que ça te couterais moins cher que de tout racheter.»

Oui, car nous avions qu'apporter nos vêtements et les jouets préférés de Noah.

«Bella, j'ai vu vos trucs, sans te vexer, mais ils n'étaient… pas en très bon états.»

Je baissai le regard, on avait tout acheté de seconde main.

«Oh, si tu le dis, je n'insisterai pas, je vois que tu n'abandonnera pas.»

Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur le front.

«Et puis on va voir ma chambre?»

Il était impatient ce gamin.

«Oui Noah on y va.»

Je ne les suivis pas, je les laissai seuls un moment. Je m'assis sur le divan blanc et enfouis mes mains sur mon visage.

C'était trop beau ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment, j'espérais juste ne jamais me réveiller. Edward était l'homme parfait, je le connaissais bien, mais seulement en tant qu'ami, je ne savais pas ce qu'il était en tant qu'amoureux, mais j'étais vraiment trop amoureuse de lui en ce moment. Il adorait mon fils et mon fils l'adorait aussi.

Ces dernières dix années, Edward m'avait troublé, sans que je réalise qu'au fond de moi je l'aimais et que j'avais préféré Jacob à lui. À l'époque je n'avais pas choisis celui avec qui je voulais coucher, dans tous les sens du terme. Jacob avait fais les premiers pas et si j'avais refusé, Edward aurait fait les siens. Ce que je regrette, c'est d'avoir accepté Jacob, sans lui Mon Noah ne serait pas là, ce que je ne regrette pas, c'est de l'avoir mis au monde, mais qui sait, si Edward aurait pris la place de Jacob, aurais-je réellement eu un bébé?

Je ne crois pas non…

J'essuyai mes yeux quand je relevai ma tête, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais pleuré.

Edward me fit sursauter quand il posa sa main sur mon dos.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella?»

Ah non il m'a vu les larmes aux yeux.

«Edward écoute, je suis heureuse en ce moment, ce que je regrette, c'est que nous ne soyons pas dévoilé notre amour il y a dix ans. En ce moment tout ce passe vite et non par étape.»

«Tu regrettes d'être venue?»

«Non! Bien sûr que non Edward! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve et que je vais me réveillé bientôt. Tout ça est trop beau.»

Il me serra contre lui.

«Je suis trop parfait, c'est ça?»

«Non, tu es trop amoureux je crois, pressé que je sois avec toi. Je me trompe?»

Il me regarda et me sourit.

«Non tu ne te trompe pas, je t'aime du profond de mon être et ça depuis plus de 12 ans.»

Je fus surprise.

«12 ans? Mais pourquoi tu n'as fait aucun pas? Pourquoi tu as laissé Jacob le faire lui?»

«Oh Bella, j'étais trop… tu trainais toujours avec lui depuis le début du Lycée, dès ce moment j'ai cru que…»

«Oh Edward, je suis désolé!»

Il me sourit.

«Alors j'ai voulu tout reprendre en te demandant de me suivre ici au lieu d'attendre mon retour à Forks dans deux ans.»

Je soupirai. J'avais vraiment fait tout trop vite, quitter ainsi mon père du jour au lendemain. Juste pour être avec Edward. Avais-je fait une gaffe? Avais-je vraiment fait le bon choix? Edward était un ami, mais un inconnu comme amour.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

«Edward ai-je bien fait de venir?»

Il se mit droit comme un i.

«Tu… tu doute c'est ça?»

Je baissai le regard.

«Euh… oui un peu.»

Il soupira.

«Pourquoi?»

«Je… on n'a été que de meilleurs amis toutes ses années et seulement que depuis deux jours tu m'as dévoilé ton amour et maintenant je suis ici avec toi sans être certaine que notre amour marchera. Que ferais-je si dans une semaine tu juge qu'on ne va pas bien ensemble?»

Il posa sa main sous mon menton et me releva le visage.

«Bella écoute, tu as raison, mais je ne voie pas pourquoi toi et moi ça ne marcherait pas. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes.»

«Oui je t'aime énormément.»

Il me sourit.

«Mais Edward, on n'a pas encore vécu quoi que ce soit en l'amour, comment savoir?»

Il posa ses lèvres sur le bout de mon nez.

«On peut y remédié si tu veux.»

Je sourcillai.

«Maintenant?»

«Euh… je crois pas non, Noah est pas couché et là je dois aller en cours, dû moins dire que je suis revenu.»

«Oh d'accord.»

Il se leva et m'embrassa le front.

«Je vais aller à l'université, je serai de retour dans trois heures. Ça vous donne assez de temps pour visiter l'appartement et faire un tour dehors.»

Il déposa sur la table à café de l'argent.

«Tiens prends ça, tu en auras besoin. Je veux que tu le dépense! Tu dois manger avec ton fils et ne te gêne pas pour acheter des trucs s'il y a des choses qu'il vous plait.»

Je lui souris et il quitta.

Je ne voulais pas l'abaisser dans son estime, si je ne dépense pas il m'en voudra.

Noah apparut dans le salon.

«Il est où Edward?»

Je lui souris.

«Il est parti en cours. Toi et moi on va aller faire un tour.»

Il me sourit.

«Cool!»

La ville était jolie, le quartier dû moins. Noah avait mangé un plat de lasagne. Il était goinfre comme son père. Jamais je ne serais capable de manger autant. J'avais acheté de quoi habiller le nouveau lit de mon fils et de ma poche j'avais acheté de quoi remercié Edward. J'étais aux anges, ma vie venait de changer en mieux grâce à lui. J'avais assez réfléchit, j'allais recommencer l'école, grâce à Edward.

À notre retour chez Edward, lui n'était pas encore arrivé.

Je soupirai et je regardai Noah.

«Tu veux qu'on installe ton set de draps?»

Il me sourit.

«Oui maman!»

Il sauta presque au plafond. Je l'embrassai sur le front. Une fois dans la chambre, je figeai, elle était trois fois plus grande que la sienne à Forks.

«Je crois chéri qu'on va t'acheter plein de truc pour combler cette chambre.»

Il rit.

Je fis son lit et il se jeta dans les draps. Je ne voyais que ses yeux.

«Je crois que je vais dormir un peu maman.»

Je regardai ma montre, il était déjà tard.

«Je crois plutôt que tu vas dormir pour la nuit. Change-toi et je viendrai te border.»

«D'accord.»

Je sortis de la chambre. Edward était déjà rentré. Je sursautai quand je le vis.

«Tu es là depuis quand?» Lui demandais-je.

Il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa fougueusement.

«Depuis peu, ne t'inquiètes pas.» Me répondit-il une fois qu'il m'ait lâché.

«Je suis contente que tu sois là, mais je dois aller border Noah dans deux minutes.»

Il sourcilla.

«Tu le borde encore?»

«Ben quoi? C'est pas normal?»

Il sourit.

«Je suis désolé tu as le droit Bella.»

Je posai mes mains sur sa chemise.

«Non ça va! Je reviens tout de suite!»

Je me rendis à la chambre de mon fils.

«Bonne nuit trésors, à demain.»

Je lui remontai sa couverture et je l'embrassai. Avant de sortir je ramassai le cadeau d'Edward que j'avais laissé dans la chambre de Noah. Je le cachai derrière mon dos.

Edward était assis sur le divan et m'attendait, je devais éclaircir certains points avec lui. Je m'assis à côté et posai son cadeau sur la table basse devant nous. Il regarda le paquet.

«C'est quoi ça?»

«Rien, juste un cadeau de remerciement… de ma poche.»

Je lui souris.

«T'aurais pas dû Bella!»

«Mais j'insiste, je t'aime moi aussi. Mais avant que tu ne l'ouvre, on doit se parler.»

«Oui bien sûr!»

Il me sourit, je le lui rendis.

«Pour toi Edward, c'est quoi plus?»

Il sourit.

«Un mariage?»

«Oui et?»

«Être ensemble pour la vie.»

«Et?»

«Quoi d'autre?»

Je soupirai.

«Des enfants?»

«Des enfants? Avec moi?»

«Oui, tu n'en veux pas?»

Je devins nerveuse.

«Je n'y avais pas pensé avant, mais puisque tu en parle, pourquoi pas après le mariage?»

«Tu veux dire que… tu as réellement l'intention de m'épouser?»

Il soupira.

«Je sais que, ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça, mais c'est toi qui a abordé le sujet, mais oui, surement qu'un jour sans que tu t'en attendes que je te demande en mariage.»

Il me sourit. Je rougis.

Il empoigna mon visage et m'embrassa encore. Il me regarda par la suite dans le fond de mes yeux.

«Je veux avec toi… me rendre homme.»

Je sourcillai. Il n'avait jamais…

«Oh! Je serai fière d'être ta première!»

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et il me prit dans ses bras pour me transporter dans sa chambre. Notre chambre. Il me posa sur le lit et me fit vivre la meilleure expérience sexuelle que je n'avais jamais eue. Pour un débutant, il n'en paressait pas.

* * *

**Petit coquin notre Edward. Et son cadeau, vous voulez savoir c'est quoi? Et ben, j'en sais rien, xd, prochain chapitre. mdr**


End file.
